Taken Over Preview
by desichan17
Summary: This is a Preview of a Fic i MIGHT write if you guys like it. tell me what Y'all think. Kyuubi is sick of being locked up, so he decided to take action. by taking over naruto.


Endless black. thats all i saw, thats all i ever saw.  
the only other thing i saw was those bars. all day, year after year.

well, till now that was till now. i was finally taking action, and boy was i ready to get free. but i couldnt get free due to that damn seal. but i would, trist me, no matter what, i would.

before me now stood the very being i hated. now actually....i hated the humans father more, that damn basterd is the reason i'm in this damn cell, but thats not the point.

a smirk spread across my face as wide blue eyes stared at me. i had to give it to the human, he had quite beautiful eyes. they stared at me, i could feel all the fear filling the small human

"hello there"  
"y-you"

i chuckle, though it came out as more of a growl. i knew the boy's body was currently resting in bed, recovering from a very tiring mission.. meaning he was weak, now was my chance.  
i reach a paw forward, and press hard on the gates, so the door slowly. the seal had long since disappeared. i was only bying my time. now was teh time.  
as teh gates opened, the boy gasped, stepping back. it was clear he had never seen this coming. smirking, i step forward, shoving the gates open with my broad shoulders.

"child...your in too much a weak state to carry on. you've noticed it haven't you? your powers been draining quicker? your becoming weak....you need more help, or your going to die"

the blonde gulped, it was clear what i said hit him hard as a big YES.  
but then again, it was MY fault the chakra in his body was draining. whom knew it was so easy to drain the small boy?

i stepped forward again, my paw landed next to the boy. it was then i noticed how small he was.  
this only made me think smaller of him.  
leaning down, i sniffed the boy.

'Your filled with fear....heh...come child, let me help you....your too weak on your own..."  
"b-but..."

i lift my head a bit and lean my head forward, nipping at the boy.  
my teeth snag the back of his loose tee, lifting him into the air.

"eahh!!!"

i chuckle and carry the boy over to my small prison.

"w-what are you doing?!"  
"...dont you want to know what its like to be like me? powerful enough that it has to be contained?"

the boy blinked, clearly not seeing the trap within my words.  
fool.  
i move my head into the cage, and roughly drop the boy, whom let out a yelp. while he recovered from the fall, i quickly step back and turn.  
the speed of my turn cause my tail to whip behind me, slamming the gate closed.

"HEY!"

the boy ran to the edge of the bars, but couldn't get passed them.  
heh, seems he's chakra levels were nothing compared to mine. as ive known for years, this human i nothing compared to me.

casting him a glance over my shoulder, i smirk.

"farewell child...i hope YOU enjoy being locked away"  
"w-wait!!!"

not caring to hear he's petty cries.  
focusing my chakra that swelled within my body, i started to build it up.

it was very hard was i was about to attempt, but if it worked......all my dreams would be true....

i build my chakra as high as i could. though a strange feeling filled my body. i gasped, my eyes shooting wide, before tightly closing in pain.  
i had no clue what this pain was....it felt like my whole body was being pulled apart, yet squeezed together at the same time.

Due to the extream pain, i let out a soft gasp, before everything goes into black.

* * *

Letting out a soft groan, my eyes slowly slid open.  
ok something was off

first off....where was all the black? the bars?  
second...why couldn't i see next to me? why could i only see....straight?

i blink, an slowly get up...sit up....wait sit up?

looking around, i realize im in a room.  
blinking again, i look down.

messy sheets.....

i reach to touch them.  
a hand. small, slightly tanned from the sun...with bits of scratches leading up to the bare arm.

these were'nt MY arms...they were...his arm?

suddenly, i realized what was going one.

it worked  
IT WORKED!!!

I succesfully locked teh human awya....and took over his body.

the thought made a smirk grow on MY new face.

THIS was going to be FUN.


End file.
